


After Hours

by Probablywestallen



Category: The Flash, westallen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, mature - Freeform, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablywestallen/pseuds/Probablywestallen
Summary: (It’s tveditsxx from instagram lmao). . .Iris stays home for a few days, and longs for Barry in the process. Things heat up between the two when the world falls silent, and they’re finally alone.





	After Hours

Iris laid on the couch, with tea, a blanket and her favourite book. All brought together with the dimmed lighting the unscented candles she’d lit from earlier had set. The perfect evening for her and her period cramps. She’d taken the last two days off of work as she’d felt the worst nausea she could explain. A sign that that time of the month was just around the corner. Of course, she knew she could always tough it out and go to work anyway but, she decided to treat herself this time. After all, she deserved it, she was hardworking.  
Her husband, Barry had been out since early in the morning. Iris hadn’t seen him leave but as always when he left before her, she was greeted by a fresh pot of coffee, (her favourite Jitters dark roast blend, of course) a hot stack of pancakes seeped in butter yet to be drowned in syrup (she liked the control she had on the amount) and to top it off, a custom note from her beloved.  
This time it read:

“Good morning, my love. I had to leave a little earlier today. I will be back soon. Until then, rest. I made breakfast, so enjoy! (I left an extra surprise... a pack of kitkat bars since I know you’ve got your friend visiting soon... I love you, I will be home later.  
xo, Barry”

She smiled at his note, and mouthed “I love you too” back even though she knew he wasn’t really there. But she was sure he felt it.. wherever he was right then.  
It made for a pleasant morning. And kept her happy for the rest of the day, even as she currently sat with her tea, novel and cramps in the moment. The thought made her cramps flush away. If the thought of him made her pain go away, she couldn’t imagine how him being home and real would make her feel. Every moment with him was new, like a dream.

Almost on queue, Iris heard the click of the lock to their loft door unhinge itself, and to no surprise.. the love of her life happily and quietly strolled in.  
“Hey, baby.. how was your day?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he began to realize that she was awake.  
She smiled, blushing in response. They’d been married for over a year, and had known each other their whole lives but again, every moment with Barry was new.  
Noticing her non- verbal response, Barry scooted beside Iris, and invited her to prop her legs over his. For a mere moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes. The whole loft was silent but, they were evidently happy, together in silence.  
After, Iris decided to speak.  
“Thank you for the breakfast this morning- and the chocolate.. especially the chocolate.”  
Barry laughed quietly at Iris’ added commentary.  
“You’re very welcome, babe..” he looked down at her lips, its exterior noticeably soft, quivering. His eyes trailed back up to hers before she pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss. That satisfied the slightest of their hungers they kept clumped up inside each other for the last two days. But they both knew it wasn’t enough, they needed more. For a short second, they pulled away, giving each other the look. The one that told them both that they had a long, blissful night ahead. They kissed once more, longer than intended before Barry picked Iris up bridal style, whisking her away at lightning speed.  
He propped her on the bed, noticing her expression of distraught. His eyes quickly filled with guilt.  
“I’m sorry, Iris. Was that too sudden? I should’ve said someth-“  
“No, no,” she cut him off.  
“It’s ok, Barry but let’s just... take our time. I’ve been wanting you these past few days and.. I just don’t want the moment to go in the blink of an eye.” Iris finished.  
Barry looked back at her, engulfed in her love even before they’d gotten busy.  
“I love you... so much.” He responded. He didn’t let her react before they were entangled in each other’s kisses once again. They did so slowly, but there was still enough feisty manner for their tongues to battle with each other recklessly. Soon, he began to unbutton his shirt, letting her watch him reveal is bare skin.. his abs.  
She became hot at the sight, unable to control her thoughts, all filled of the possibilities of the night ahead. Barry noticed Iris as she began to bite at her bottom lip, hungry for him. He kissed her to keep her satisfied as he continued to slowly undress himself. It was true, he could just speed up this part and get right to the good stuff since it seemed like Iris was getting annoyed... almost tortured but, he knew that wasn’t the case. He knew Iris, and he knew she loved when things were slowed down between them. Especially in the bedroom. This allowed her to feel everything. To remember everything so clearly, so that when Barry was gone the next day, she could use the memory to keep her company.  
Once he was finally out of his clothing and left in his draws, he climbed onto the bed, and helped Iris next. He’d left his boxers on because he knew she loved being the one to take them off for him. He first helped her with her blouse, it made it easy since she’d already had a few of the buttons undone in an effort to show cleavage for when Barry got home. But still, they moved slowly, slipping each button from under its hole. His hands hovered over hers, making her skin tingle beneath his, as they got to the bottom of her blouse. Removing it carefully, Barry kept his eyes planted on every part of Iris’ body being revealed by the removal of her blouse. Once off, he tossed her top to the floor by its ruffled sleeve. She’d already kicked off her slippers, all that was left was her skirt. Barry began by holding Iris by her bare waist, leading down to the hem of her skirt, unzipping it. Iris got up to slip out of it, and this time instead of letting Barry help her, she gently pushed him down onto the bed with her finger, removing it herself, leaving him to watch.  
Now they were both half naked, and more hungry than ever. Iris straddled herself onto Barry’s lap, adjusting roughly, making his member rise slightly at the motion. He grunted lightly, making Iris smile to herself. She loved the way she could made him feel. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and his on her waist. Again, they looked into each other’s eyes before he dove down onto her chest. Kissing it, as he slowly moved the trail up to her collar bone, stopping to give it some more attention than any other part of her upper body. He didn’t know why but, it was her favourite place for him to kiss her. Evidently so, as she let out a soft gasp. After a while, he moved his trail of kisses up to the crook of her neck. Starting out by softly kissing it, as he transitioned into sucking on it, causing it to become a harsh red colour. Iris gulped to keep from making a sound. Barry loved when Iris made audible responses to his doings, and Iris knew that. But no matter what, she’d always been embarrassed when she moaned or weeped at his actions. Of course though, by the end of the night, Iris wouldn’t be able to hold even a scream in, let alone a moan. But for now, she could control it. Barry moved back down, starting to suck on her right breast, while finding the clasp of her bra, unhooking it, letting it fall. Iris made it easy by wearing a strapless one. Almost like she knew he was going to please her tonight. Her breasts fell free, but were quickly caught in the grasp of Barry’s large hands. He continued sucking on her right one and began massaging the left. He looked up at her, not letting his mouth leave her body. He watched in pleasure as she closed her eyes, her brows were furrowed, and that meant only one thing, she wanted more. She was just too afraid to ask for it. This was the thing about Barry, he knew Iris so well, that she never had to ask for what she wanted. He just always knew. His mouth left her chest, and she huffed in annoyance. He smirked,  
“Now, now, Iris.. don’t pout. I’m just getting started..” The flicker of lightning in his eyes made her realize something... dom Barry was coming out. Yes, she wanted a slow, sweet night but, whenever Barry got like this, she couldn’t complain. Sweet slow love would just have to wait for next time. Plans had changed. Barry pushed Iris down onto the bed, hovering over her. Again, he found his way to the crook of her neck, this time sucking on it rather harshly. She whimpered at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue on her skin. She could feel it burning, but she loved it. He then traveled down to the middle of her breasts. Intentionally leaving them untouched, making her speak out a raspy complaint from being silent for most of the time.  
“Barry..” she fussed quietly.  
He stopped kissing her, looking up into her eyes, his right brow cocking up into question.  
“Do I hear you complaining, Iris?”  
Barry definitely was in dominance mode now.  
“No, sir.” Iris responded quietly.  
He huffed and continued to kiss her abs, she didn’t complain, just continued to enjoy the gift her husband was giving her. Soon enough, he was at the hem of her panties, smirking at the sight.  
Iris looked down at him, keep her whimper in the back of her throat. She didn’t need him pausing now, not over her complaint. She needed him, and complaining was only going to prolong the satisfaction he would supply. He looked up at her and she quickly adjusted her eye contact to the ceiling to show that she was patient.  
He smirked once again, grasping the hem of her panties with his teeth, dragging them down to her ankles, letting her kick them off when they met the bottom. He touched them before pleasing Iris. They were cold, meaning she’d been wet for a while. The thought made him rise. He looked down at her flower, it was wet and warm when he touched it. She made the slightest sound from the contact, it boosted his ego. Iris stayed silent after realizing her mistake. Lucky for her, Barry let it pass. She was being so good for him, so silent that he almost was ready to beg for her moans. That’s how obedient she was. Before he pleasured her, he said the four words that caused her to relax, overjoyed.  
“You can moan, baby.”  
Now she was ready.  
He looked down at her flower, and then his finger, vibrated it, practicing for later. Then, he massaged her clit softly. It was slippery in between his thumb and finger, but he kept his grasp on it. She let out a satisfying moan,

“Oh, Bar..” Soon, she wouldn’t be able to phrase words.. so Barry enjoyed it now. He pushed his finger into her core, feeling around at her wet, hot interior. He always got interested at this point, wondering how and where he could move his finger to get the loudest sound out of his wife. When that didn’t work, he placed another finger in, stretching her wider. She gasped.  
“Ah, Barry. Mmm, that’s nice..” He began to get frustrated. Maybe it was because he was impatient, or because the real him was insecure about sex but, he needed to bring out more of his dominant character. Once he realized this, he quickly removed his two fingers, and cold air rushed up inside Iris, causing her to groan loudly,  
“UGHH, What the hell, Barry?!” There was a certain darkness appearing in his eyes. It caused Iris to close her mouth tightly, realizing yet another mistake she’d made. And this time, he wouldn’t let her mistake pass by him so easily.  
“What the hell was that tone, Mrs. West-Allen?” He asked quietly, his voice low and brooding-like. A certain fear filled Iris’ eyes, just as darkness filled her husbands.  
“I-I’m so sorry, Bar-“ Barry cut her off,  
“What was that?” Whenever dom Barry came out, he never liked when Iris called him by her name. Iris always made this mistake.  
“Sir, I’m sorry sir. Please. I need you.” She whimpered.  
Barry got up off the bed, this made her think he was done. That he was really mad this time.  
“Iris, get up.” He ordered. She looked inquisitive, she wondered of his plans. She got up in front of him, and waited for his next order.  
“Take these off.” His eyes directed her to his boxers. And so, she did. She removed them quickly, ready to give him what he wanted. The removal of his draws revealed what she expected, his cock, red and risen. The tip glistening with his juices. Again, she awaited his next demand.  
“Get on your knees.” He said, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. When he was comfortable, he nodded for her to get to work.  
She grabbed his member, wrapping her small hands around it, massaging it slowly. He grunted, and she smiled to herself. She continued by wiping his tip of its precum with her finger like icing off a cake. She sucked it off, getting ready for the big guy. She wrapped her mouth around him, slowly fitting it in as much as she could, until it touched the back of her throat causing her to gag, and Barry to grunt louder. She started to suck at it, lightly at first, so he’d beg.  
“Irisss, moreee.” He begged, just like she wanted. She wasn’t like dom Barry, she couldn’t deny his request. And so she did as he said, she gave more. She sucked harder, as hard as she would. Like if she were sucking on the remains of a toaster strudel icing packet, attempting to get the last of it. He started to huff as she sucked harder, as every now and then she’d stop and lick up his shaft. Barry was on cloud 9. And he was close, so close.

“Ahhh, Irissss.. I’m gonna- I need to- ah-“ he had trouble forming his words, something he couldn’t get Iris to do, something that brought him to this moment in the first place. She hummed in response, which gave him the sign that he could release if he needed. After all, she was anxious for him to make her feel the same way.  
He removed his hands from the bed sheets for the last second, and grasped her hair instead. He knew from other times that if he pulled her hair, she’d give more than she was giving now. He didn’t know if he could handle it but, god it felt so good, he didn’t care.  
“I’m gonna- ugh. Ahhh-ahhhhh-“ his breathe hitched, then he finally spoke out before releasing,  
“FUCK. AH, SHIT!” He fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Sweat surrounding every part of his body.  
Mere seconds after releasing into Iris’ mouth, he continued to release onto the floor, as everything just kept coming out. She did well, she thought. And she was proud. He got up slowly, still breathless and tired from what just happened. Iris laid on the bed, spreading her legs, ready for her turn. Barry smirked at her.  
“You don’t know how great you made me feel, baby..” he told Iris. She blushed. “Then show me..” she responded. 

They were just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> She’s not on her real period yet.


End file.
